


Сказка об идеальных женах и неидеальных мужьях

by ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Гарри Мад решает приятно провести время на фестивале вина и находит приключения на свой детородный орган.





	Сказка об идеальных женах и неидеальных мужьях

Гарри Мадд знал, что далёк от идеала мужской красоты, как её подаёт в рекламных проспектах человеческая раса. Слишком много было съедено бифштексов, слишком много выпито пива. Но он не собирался отказывать себе в радостях жизни ради непостоянных сердец прекрасного пола. Любви он не искал, ему вполне хватало мимолётных приключений с доступными женщинами, среди которых попадались и красивые, и богатые. Платить за любовь? Гарри бы такое и в голову не пришло, однако брать от любовниц подарки и деньги он не отказывался, и даже если ему случалось прихватывать с собой на память что-то ценное без разрешения, редко кто жаловался и ещё реже — подавал в суд. Стелла и её папаша стали несчастливым исключением из его золотого правила. Вцепились в него, как блоха в собаку, так их растак. Напрасно он с ними связался, ну да ладно, дело прошлое. Он удрал, на этот раз, кажется, окончательно. Пора было возвращаться к развесёлой холостой жизни, не обременённой никакими заботами, кроме приятных.  
  
Поместив львиную долю барышей, полученных от последней сделки, в надёжный банк, разумеется не имеющий отношения к Федерации и строго оберегающий информацию о клиентах, Гарри позволил себе несколько дней отдыха. Для начала он посетил фестиваль вина, где ему сразу повезло: в толпе гостей, проходящих регистрацию, удалось стянуть у зазевавшегося парня пропуск почётного посетителя с оплаченными едой, выпивкой и проживанием в отдельных апартаментах. Деньги у него были, но пенни доллар бережёт. Зачем платить, если можно не платить? К его пропуску прилагался особый гид — помощник, который подсказывал, в каком порядке и в каких количествах следует дегустировать вина, когда делать перерывы на прогулки, еду и сон, чтобы получить максимум впечатлений от фестиваля. Гарри вскоре его потерял, а всё из-за правила, что гид этот должен есть и пить столько же, сколько гость. Перепить Гарри Мадда? Не родилось ещё такого человека. Впрочем, сожалеть было не о чем.  
  
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, окончательно стряхнув с себя хмель, ему показалось, что он либо не проснулся, либо умер и по какой-то канцелярской ошибке попал вместо преисподней прямиком в рай. Он лежал, раскинувшись на мягчайшей постели, огромной и пушистой, как облако. Он чувствовал себя сосудом, в который вливаются струи чистого удовольствия. Даже застарелая боль в колене куда-то пропала. Чтобы осмотреться, голову поднимать не пришлось: высокий сводчатый потолок был зеркальным. Две полуголые красотки массировали ему стопы, ещё две, полностью обнажённые, ласкали член и яички. Он мог бы так пролежать лет сто, но неплохо было бы чего-нибудь перекусить. Не успел он слова сказать, как к нему с обеих сторон приблизились ещё две девушки с подносами, уставленными снедью и напитками. Он почувствовал спиной, как верхняя часть кровати поднимается, образуя удобный диван. Теперь он мог видеть, как порхают над его ногами ловкие пальцы, по семь на каждой руке, как крепкий ствол члена обвивают нечеловечески длинные языки. Он вспомнил этих девушек. Он познакомился с ними на второй день фестиваля у искусно устроенного водопада с саурианским бренди, игриво подмигнул всем разом, отпустил несколько острот, и через минуту они всей компанией, сбросив одежду, нырнули в каменную чашу, до краёв заполненную пьянящим напитком. Гарри знал, какое впечатление произведёт на них его нагота. Он переживал это уже не одну сотню раз. Разумеется, они хотели посмеяться над деревенским увальнем, над его пивным животом, дряблым телом и крошечным от недостатка внимания членом. Однако стоило им увидеть мужское достоинство Гарри, как хихиканье стихло: кто-то охнул, кто-то пискнул, а одна из красавиц томно застонала. Дальнейшее он помнил смутно. Всё-таки он не рассчитал силы и перебрал с выпивкой. Но пробуждение говорило само за себя: девушки увели его в свои апартаменты, устроили отдыхать и не собирались отпускать, пока он не удовлетворит их желаний. Он не возражал. А кто бы стал?  
  
Пока Гарри завтракал, в его неутомимую голову пришла одна любопытная мысль. Отведать сока каждой из шести красоток было само по себе неплохо, но ещё лучше было бы снять любительское головидео и продать его за приличные деньги, возможно этим же девушкам. Пусть он сам красавцем не был, но его член был достоин стать звездой шоу.  
  
— Дорогие дамы, — сказал Гарри, отодвинув от себя опустевшие подносы. — Не откажите мне в небольшой просьбе. По обычаям мира, где я вырос, воссоединение мужчины с женщинами принято записывать и сохранять на носителе информации, чтобы пересматривать эти волнующие душу моменты долгими зимними вечерами.  
  
Девушки переглянулись.  
  
— Вы хотите снять домашнее порно, дорогой гость?  
  
От неожиданности Гарри подавился последним куском печенья, и ему пришлось долго откашливаться, прежде чем он смог говорить.  
  
— Если не ходить вокруг да около, то да. Хочу снять. Если это не противоречит вашим религиозным убеждениям и не наносит обиды, конечно.  
  
Последние слова он произнёс несколько поспешно, но лучше было перестраховаться, чем умереть подвешенным на собственных кишках. Кто его знает, как далеко распространяются сексуальные свободы у этих семипалых.  
  
— Мы рады исполнить ваше желание. Вам нужно ещё что-нибудь для подготовки к спариванию?  
  
— Думаю, я вполне готов.  
  
— Особые пожелания?  
  
Гарри ответил не сразу. Всё-таки получалось как-то слишком по-деловому, будто он пришёл сперму сдавать, а не заниматься разнузданным сексом.  
  
— Дорогие дамы, вы позволите, чтобы я сделал всё по-своему? Не то чтобы всё. — Он прислушался к внутреннему голосу, чтобы разобраться в своих желаниях. — Я хотел бы начать с одной из вас, наедине, без соглядатаев, я так лучше освоюсь в незнакомой обстановке, а затем могут присоединиться остальные, только не все сразу. Вы не возражаете против такого плана?  
  
— Вы замечательно придумали. Действительно, так будет намного лучше.  
  
Девушки с пустыми тарелками и девушки-массажистки тут же исчезли. Оставшаяся пара красавиц обменялась пристальными взглядами. Никто не хотел уступать право первенства, и Гарри, уловив напряжение, уже был готов отменить свою просьбу и позволить остаться на ложе любви обеим, когда одна из его хозяек наклонила голову, признав поражение.  
  
Всё это ужасно заводило, и Гарри чуть не забыл запустить запрограммированных на съёмку головидео дронов. По мановению пальца серебристые шарики поднялись в воздух и принялись кружить, выбирая наилучший ракурс. Теперь можно было заняться делом.  
  
Гарри уложил на спину внезапно застеснявшуюся девушку, отвёл её руку, прикрывающую коротко стриженный лобок, ласково похлопал по бёдрам, приглашая их раздвинуться. Он не собирался совать своего лучшего друга куда попало, сначала надо было осмотреть женские прелести и понять, достаточно ли они прелестны для близкого знакомства. С первого взгляда всё выглядело идеально: аккуратные симпатичные складки с прочерченной между ними влажной бороздой, походившей на спрятавшийся в траве родник. Гарри облизал большой палец и уверенным движением провёл по борозде, раздвигая нежную плоть, заглядывая глубже. Готовая ему отдаться девушка была идеальна. Кроме того, она была невинна — такого Гарри не ожидал. С тихим шелестом подлетел дрон и снял крупным планом пальцы Гарри, осторожно касающиеся входа, наполовину прикрытого тонкой плёнкой, отливающей перламутром.  
  
Где-то очень глубоко в груди Гарри заскребло сомнение. Не слишком ли он стар, чтобы лишать невинности глупых девушек, ищущих на свои головы и прочие части тела приключений? Не вляпается ли он в ещё большие неприятности, чем со Стеллой. У этой и других девушек могли оказаться влиятельные родители. Видно, что девчонки не простолюдинки. Скорее золотая молодёжь, которая мается дурью со скуки. Эти мысли кружили в голове Гарри, пока его пальцы делали привычное дело: гладили, разминали, нажимали, превращали девичье любопытство в зуд похоти. Вскоре последние сомнения были отброшены. Гарри сел на пятки, устроившись между широко разведённых коленей стонущей от нетерпения красавицы, подтянул её к себе и медленно, очень медленно, чтобы дрон запечатлел всё в подробностях, протолкнул в мышкин глазок, как он мысленно называл нетронутые вагины, свой роскошный член — сначала потемневшую от прилива крови крупную головку, а затем, дюйм за дюймом, толстый длинный ствол. Где-то на полпути глупая девчонка попыталась его остановить, даже начала брыкаться, но он крепко обхватил её бёдра и, преодолевая сопротивление, довёл дело до конца. Если ей было с непривычки больно, то и ему было не слишком приятно делать тяжёлую грязную работу, которую должен был давным-давно проделать какой-нибудь безусый юнец, её одноклассник. Гарри счёл, что они квиты. Он вообще-то рассчитывал получить удовольствие, а не шахты копать. Когда распяленная на его члене искательница приключений прекратила дёргаться и принялась для разнообразия жалобно хлюпать носом, Гарри вышел из неё, с удовлетворением посмотрел на окрашенный девственной кровью ствол и сразу задвинул его обратно на всю длину, на этот раз одним резким движением. Девушка вскрикнула и лишилась чувств, но Гарри уже было плевать. Навалившись всеми своими двумястами фунтами на хрупкую партнёршу, он пыхтел, как доисторическая паровая машина, утоляя разросшийся в нём голод. Ему было хорошо и плохо одновременно. Вскоре девушка пришла в себя, обняла ногами его лоснящиеся от пота бока и самым бесстыжим образом принялась подмахивать. Пока Гарри трахал неподвижное тело, всё, о чём он мог мечтать — это страстная отзывчивая партнёрша вместо бревна, но когда мечта стала реальностью, он рассердился, будто его до сих пор обманывали, хотя он своими глазами видел и собственной шкурой прочувствовал неопытность девушки, от которой теперь как будто не осталось и следа. Вместе со всплеском гнева пришла разрядка. Гарри даже пытаться не стал выйти и кончить на покрывало или на живот. Вряд ли у них, представителей разных видов, может быть совместное потомство, а даже если и так — не его забота. Когда беременность обнаружится, он давным-давно будет на другом конце квадранта.  
  
Как только выплеснулась последняя порция семени, Гарри отвалился от партнёрши, как обожравшаяся пиявка. Теперь надо было ждать скандала, возможно, истерики. Надо было готовиться к драке или к бегству, но на Гарри навалилась ужасная слабость. Он закрыл глаза и отключился, успев мельком подумать, что на этот раз он круто влип.  
  
Когда способность думать и чувствовать к нему вернулась, он обнаружил, что вокруг всё тихо-мирно, он находится всё там же, в гостях у шестерых девушек. Пока он спал, каким-то образом под ним умудрились перестелить постель, его самого тоже привели в порядок. Вероятно, за ним наблюдали, так как стоило ему пошевелиться, в комнату вошли его хозяйки. Две девушки с полными подносами в руках остановились у изголовья, другие две принялись массировать его стопы, а ещё две — ласкать его гениталии. Гарри протёр глаза и только теперь понял, что перед ним три пары близнецов. Он пристально посмотрел на девушек, обихаживающих его член, и как ни старался, не смог отличить ту, которая уже побывала под ним, от её сестры. Всё это было как-то странно, но вкусная еда и напитки сделали своё дело — привели Гарри в отличное расположение духа. Пусть эти сёстры играют в свои игры. Им не переиграть его, пройдоху Гарри Мадда, мошенника, контрабандиста, известного на весь альфа-квадрант ловкача. Он расслабился и позволил себе получать удовольствие. Вскоре он остался наедине со второй близняшкой, и всё представление повторилось точь-в-точь как с её сестрой.  
  
После секса Гарри снова провалился в сон, а когда очнулся, опять его ждала обильная еда, тщательный уход и — секс с близняшками-массажистками. Они пришли к нему вдвоём, и он не стал возражать. Новая пара любовниц оказалась совсем другой, более опытной, точнее сказать — изощрённо опытной. Он отдался в их руки и не пожалел об этом. Пока одна ублажала его, оседлав и устроив члену сеанс удивительного массажа, так, что ему не нужно было раскачиваться или прилагать другие усилия, обычные в таких ситуациях, другая просунула невероятно длинный и ловкий язык ему в задний проход, нащупала простату и вознесла на вершину блаженства. Затем сёстры поменялись местами и прогнали свою программу по второму кругу.  
  
Что у Гарри случилось с третьей парой близняшек, он помнил смутно. Кажется, они обе сели на него сверху, спиной к спине, и по очереди нанизывались на его член. К тому времени он из человека со свободной волей, из хитромудрого пройдохи превратился в неразумное тело, обеспечивающее работу полового органа, в хозяйственный придаток к своему члену. Если бы он и хотел возразить, то не смог бы. Когда он кончил сначала в одну, а затем в другую, сёстры не позволили ему сразу заснуть. Они склонились над ним, обнажённые, полногрудые, красивые, и ткнули в его послушно открывшийся рот обведённые тёмными кругами соски. Он обхватил губами первый подвернувшийся сосок, потёр его языком, прикусил и, почувствовав, как рот заполняет терпкая сладость, принялся сосать. Если бы у него остался хоть клочок здравого смысла, он бы оттолкнул этих извращенок прочь от себя и, как есть, без штанов и рубахи, бросился бы искать выход. Но он, одурманенный, сосал и сосал, опустошив одну за другой четыре предложенные груди. Затем он уснул глубоким сном без сновидений.  
  
Когда Гарри всласть выспался, он обнаружил, что всё ещё находится в спальне у весёлых сестёр. Что ж, пора было и честь знать. Он решил, что наилучшим вариантом будет уйти тихо, не потревожив хозяек. Хватит с него сексуальных приключений, пора заняться делом. Он обнаружил свою одежду выстиранной и выглаженной, аккуратно сложенной на стуле возле кровати. Там же обнаружились сапоги и его любимая шляпа с лихо загнутыми краями. Рядом лежал кристалл памяти, судя по индикатору, забитый под завязку. Даже головидео ему отдали. Похоже, его вежливо выпроваживали. Вот и отлично. Гарри оделся, обулся и осмотрелся по сторонам, какой бы сувенир прихватить на память об этом странном происшествии. Вскоре в карманах его широких штанов нашли пристанище разные штуковины непонятного назначения, с чем он намеревался разобраться потом, когда унесёт отсюда ноги.  
  
Гарри бросил последний взгляд на кровать-облако, молодецки заломил шляпу и решительно толкнул высокую дверь. Створки торжественно разошлись, открыв вид на роскошную гостиную, где, сидя на полукругом расставленных стульях, его ожидали шесть девушек. Очень-очень беременных девушек. Гарри присвистнул. Он бы легко от них удрал. Куда им с раздувшимися животами угнаться за шустрым Гарри? Но в комнате находились не только его любовницы, чьих имён он не знал и даже не подумал спросить. Гарри подхватили под руки два здоровенных амбала, подвели к подозрительного вида книге и настойчиво попросили оставить на открытой странице свою подпись. Гарри отказался и тут же получил разряд электрического тока. Беременные девушки заголосили, амбалы принялись огрызаться, началась всеобщая перебранка. Гарри поджидал удобный момент, когда бдительность его охранников ослабнет и можно будет улизнуть. Он заприметил, что окно в сад открыто. А большего ему и не нужно. Но его держали крепко. Когда гвалт утих, Гарри повторно подвели к книге, но он отчаянно замотал головой. Любому гуманоиду с первого взгляда было понятно, что этот самец человека добровольно не сдастся и подписываться ни на что не собирается. Гарри приготовился получить второй разряд, но в этот момент из глубины комнаты выступила пара важных пожилых господ. Они сказали на отличном федеральном стандарте, безо всякого переводчика, что прибегать к насилию ни к чему, любое дело можно решить мирно и по закону.  
  
Часа через два из журчащей речи этих господ Гарри наконец уяснил, что дела его и правда плохи. Для него случившееся за высокими дверями на кровати-облаке было лишь ни к чему не обязывающим сексом с симпатичными незнакомками, но по обычаям народа, к которому принадлежали девушки, был во всех деталях и по всем правилам проведён ритуал заключения нерасторжимого брачного союза. Действия Гарри считались осознанным согласием на вступление в брак, а успешность брака подтверждала беременность всех невест. Пока седовласые законники растолковывали ему создавшееся положение, у шестерых невест одновременно начались схватки, и они устроились рожать прямо тут, посреди гостиной. Гарри глазом моргнуть не успел, как ему в руки подали одного за другим шестерых младенцев, крохотных, сморщенных, ужасно противных на вид. Он был рад от них избавиться, передав няням. Не успел он ополоснуть руки в тазу, как его любовницы-невесты-жёны произвели на свет по ещё одному ребёнку. Похоже, близнецы для этой расы были скорее правилом, чем исключением.  
  
Неунывающий Гарри Мадд пришёл в уныние. Шесть ненормальных жён-извращенок, размножающихся со скоростью плодовых мушек, и двенадцать орущих младенцев. Нет, такое не для него. Даже властная Стелла в эту минуту показалась ему утраченным раем. Вспомнив о ней, он невольно прикоснулся к бриллиантовой броши, драгоценному подарку покинутой им супруги. Его загнали в угол, лишили мужского достоинства. Из него сделали главу огромного беспокойного семейства. Вероятно, девушки явились на фестиваль не просто так. Они искали подходящего мужа, ведь попасть туда могли только очень богатые люди — и мошенники типа Гарри. Нет, лучше пусть убьют на месте, но захомутать его им не удастся. Гарри откашлялся, готовясь сделать самоубийственное заявление, но его прервал характерный звук телепортации.  
  
В переливающемся золотом столбе света материализовались две фигуры. Гарри едва не заплакал от счастья. Он был так же счастлив видеть Стеллу и её почтенного родителя только однажды — на их помолвке, когда мистер Граймс перевел на счёт будущего зятя кругленькую сумму.  
  
— Харкорт Фентон Мадд! — от пронзительного голоса Стеллы задрожали стёкла в роскошных переплётах, а зеркало в тяжёлой раме, украшавшее символический домашний очаг, сорвалось с креплений и разбилось вдребезги, усыпав осколками узорчатый паркет. — Немедленно отправляйся домой, бездельник ты эдакий! — Увидев, что Гарри корчится под её взглядом, она позволила себе крохотную улыбку, но всего лишь на мгновение, после чего развернулась на каблуках и уставилась на разъярённых близняшек, готовых отстаивать свой брак до последней капли крови. — А вы, развратницы, постыдитесь! У этого мужчины есть законная жена. Ваш с Харкортом брак недействителен. Так-то! Если у вас остались вопросы, задайте их моему отцу.  
  
Присутствующие перевели взгляд на элегантного мужчину, поигрывающего тростью с драгоценным набалдашником. Пара седовласых юристов побледнела до синевы. Они знали, кто такой Баррон Граймс. Да и кто из деловых людей не знал крупнейшего торговца оружием? Кто посмел бы перейти ему дорогу? Разве только сумасшедший. Или Гарри Мадд. Пока Стелла упивалась победой, а её отец — чувством собственного величия, Гарри бочком-бочком подобрался к открытому окну и, улучив момент, выскочил в сад. Ни с одной планеты он не удирал с такой скоростью, какую развил теперь. Чему поспособствовала угнанная вулканская яхта галактического класса. Жаль будет сдавать её на металлолом. Чудесное судно без затруднений развило седьмой варп и понесло его к свободе, к новым приключениям, а пока у него было время разобраться, что за барахло он прихватил из дома весёлых сестричек и за сколько его можно будет толкнуть наивным клингонам. 


End file.
